


Lazy Day

by Tremble



Series: 10,000 Indrid & Duck Oneshots [3]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Duck Newton is Autistic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, anyway yes its very gay and soft, he just always is, mothman cuddles, oh and indrid finds out about ducks mothman phase that he def had, thats literally all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tremble/pseuds/Tremble
Summary: Indrid usually stays in his human disguise because, historically, people don't take his natural form very well. Duck isn't like most people.Alternatively: Duck wants to cuddle with his boyfriend on his day off and show Indrid that he loves all of him, especially his sylvain form. To do that he shows a secret he's spent years burying.





	Lazy Day

**Author's Note:**

> this is for you all in the indruck server <3 have some mothman cuddles
> 
> also my b I can only write at 1am apparently and beta reading doesnt exist

Duck woke up early with the sun as he did every day. 

 

Unlike every other day, he also woke up with company. Indrid stayed the night for the first time since they got together. He was hanging onto Duck; curled into his embrace despite being much taller than him. His face was pressed into Ducks chest and he was snoring slightly. 

 

Duck brushed the hair out of his boyfriends face feeling embarrassingly giddy at the domesticity of this all. That’s when he noticed the lines on his face made from the big round glasses that disguised Indrids true form. The glasses were still on, but pushed awkwardly against his face. 

 

It didn’t look very comfortable. Duck started thinking. Did he always sleep with those on? It seemed so inconvenient and what would happen if they fell off in the middle of the night? This was their first night together so he didn't have a control group for how he normally sleeps. Hopefully he isn't doing this just because Duck's here. He decided to ask Indrid about it more when he woke up, but until then he was content to just relax and serve as the furnace everybody tells him he is. 

 

Not long after, Indrid started to shift in his sleep and rolled over almost on top of him- his glasses pressing uncomfortably against his face again. Duck desperately wanted to just take them off, but he didn’t- it felt like an oddly intimate thing to do. This was something he had to let Indrid decide for himself, it would feel wrong to deprive him of that choice.

 

“Seeing something you like?” Indrid mumbled, half awake but still aware of Ducks staring. 

 

Duck laughed, “I should be asking you that.” 

 

**“Can we just lay here?”** Indrid speaks with Duck and then continues on his own, “That would be most lovely. You’re very warm. I don’t think you can get me to ever leave.” 

 

“Yeah, as if I’ll ever wanna kick you out.” Duck reached out and grabbed Indrids hand with his own. “I do have a request? Question maybe? Uh, both I guess, so I was just wondering about those glasses of yours. .” 

 

Indrid hummed for a moment before speaking, “They do fall off sometimes when I sleep, that’s unavoidable. If I'm certain nobody will see, I might take them off but I don't want to be careless and expose myself. They can be a bit of an inconvenience yes, but Duck, it’s fine. Living with you humans taught me a few things. My appearance can be. . .unwelcoming to you all and quite honestly frightening. Hiding that form is a small price to pay to be liked here.” 

 

Duck sat quiet for a moment with a bad taste in his mouth, “That ain’t right Indrid. Your sylvain form is you, you shouldn’t need to hide it when it's safe to, at least around me.” 

 

Indrid had a contemplative look on his face that turned into a sad smile. “Duck you don’t need to pretend. I look horrifying, it’s true. I don’t blame you or anybody else for wanting a body more. . .similar to your own.” 

 

“That’s not it!” Duck kissed the side of his face, “I want to be with  _ you _ . I want  _ all _ of you and that’s including your true form. I want to see it and I want to hold you like that and love you all the same.” 

 

“I’m not so sure,” Indrid untangled himself and sat up in the bed, “I know how this goes. I don’t want to force you into acting like my other form is okay for you. I’m happy just like this and the glasses aren’t even a big problem. They fit my aesthetic quite nicely." 

 

Suddenly, an idea crossed Ducks mind. He got up too and got out of the bed, knowing how bad this is gonna bite him in the ass in like five minutes. He headed for his closet and he heard a tiny gasp from Indrid and the telltale sound of him trying to stifle his laughter. He already knows.

 

“No no, Duck its- it’s okay. You don’t have to do all that, I believe you now.” Indrid covered his mouth with one hand with obvious delight. 

 

“Nope. Not happening.” Duck dug out a box from the shelf above his hanging clothes, “This secret was supposed to come with me to the grave, but you brought this on yourself. This is what we’re doing right now. You know there’s no getting out of it.” 

 

Duck walked back to the bed and put down the box in front of Indrid- who was trying to not break down in laughter. 

 

“You know what’s in here. The moment I knew you were the mothman was the moment I knew my life would be in ruin.” Duck opened the box and Indrid finally cracked. 

 

Inside the box was a plethora of mothman merchandise from his old ten year long phase. Although maybe not a phase anymore since his teenage dream of dating the mothman has finally come true. Duck took out a hoodie that read, “Mothman is Real and he is my Boyfriend.”

 

“Guess i’m wearing this all the time again. Y’know now that my worst secret has finally come to light I might as well embrace it.” Duck continued to take objects out of the box which included books, folded up posters and other various accessories and mothman themed items. “Who knows maybe I’ll buy you a matching set. It can say ‘I’m the real mothman and he is my boyfriend’ with an arrow or something. Listen- It’s not thought out all the way yet.” 

 

Indrid eventually calmed down during Ducks presentation, “Wow. I’ll admit it, you really managed to surprise me yet again Duck. I did not see this coming, yet somehow I’m not surprised. I am honored, no- delighted!” He took a look at Duck with pure happiness. “I love you.”

 

With that said, he takes off his glasses and tosses them onto the bedside table. Now instead indrid is few  _ feet _ taller than Duck with massive wings and big bright eyes. He has two massive furry-looking antennae and an extra set of arms. 

“There you are!” Duck immediately got back into the bed and hugged indrid, with a giant smile on his face. Indrid held his wings around Duck as if he was shielding him and held onto him using one set of his arms- another hand he used to run through Duck’s hair. 

 

This must be heaven, Duck felt like he’s died and gone to heaven. The wings made Duck feel protected and the weight made them feel like the perfect weighted blanket. He looked to Indrids face, no longer human, but still just as captivating and beautiful if not moreso. 

 

“My own personal heater,” Indrid rested his head against Ducks, making a soft sound akin to a cats purring.

 

“My own personal pillow,” Duck copied with a quiet laugh.”This is. .perfect-” 

 

**“We should do this more often,”** Indrid overlayed the rest of Ducks sentence and nodded. Indrids purring became a soothing sound, almost lulling Duck back to sleep.

 

“We should,” Indrid repeated, “Duck. I have. . . .never met anybody like you. Nobody here has ever reacted this way to me before like this. I- This means a lot Duck and for you to genuinely enjoy being like this is. . .very important to me.” 

 

Duck gives Indrid another kiss, showing his affection,”  _ You _ mean a lot to me. All of you. Anybody who  _ wouldn’t _ like this is just a coward and doesn’t deserve you.” 

 

“Huh.” Indrid paused for a moment. “Is that right?” 

 

“Mhmm, a hundred percent.” Duck responded, aware that Indrid just grabbed something else from the box he brought out earlier. 

 

Indrid looked at the notebook in his hand and opens it, idly reading a few pages. 

 

“This is really good writing. You have some really good ideas here.” Indrid didn’t even try to hide the mischievous tone in his voice as he read Ducks old fanfictions about the mothman and him. “We could try a few of these out if you’d like?” 

 

“Huh? What are you talking abou-” Duck remembered the notebook. The notebook that contained all of his teenage hormone- fueled fantasies about the mothman, was being read by the actual fucking mothman that he was now dating. 

 

Duck turned beet red, “Hey! That’s- For school! That was for a school assignment in- health. Don’t look at that,” He tried to grab the book, but Indrid held it out of reach and started reading the lines out loud. “I didn’t even write it! My friend- did! Dar-Daryll. He wrote it and I have it for. . .safe keeping!” 

 

Indrid laughed again and put the book down, “It’s adorable don’t worry. I didn’t know you were into that though? Kinky one, aren’t you?” 

 

Duck hid his face in Indrids body, thorax probably? “Fuck, this is so embarrassing. I forgot all about that- Shit. I can’t believe you saw that.” 

 

“As I said, you are very cute. If it makes you feel better at all, I would be down if you really meant it?” 

 

“I can never face you again,” Duck touched the soft feathers (hairs? He should really look into more moth anatomy) on his wings, “but uh, I did- mean it. It’s something I- uh am. Like. I’ll like it a lot- and I like you a lot so, sometime. But now, I just wanna hold you here and maybe watch a movie or something.” 

 

“That sounds nice,” Indrids purring returned “but we probably aren’t going to since neither of us want to move and we will fall asleep again.” 

 

“Sounds about right.”

 

Duck fell asleep first in Indrids massive embrace. Indrid fell asleep not much later, feeling happier than he can ever remember himself being. 

 


End file.
